The present invention relates to a fiscal board receiving case that receives a board on which a memory storing data including fiscal information is mounted, and a fiscal printer.
In the past, a device such as an electronic cash register has been known (for example, see Patent Document 1). The device is installed in a shop or the like where goods are sold or services are provided, and includes a writable nonvolatile memory (fiscal ROM) that stores fiscal information including information on the sales transactions of goods and the like (information on the goods or sales in accounting or the like or information on taxation and the like). The fiscal information stored in the memory is utilized as information that is used to determine the exact state of transactions in a shop when, for example, the state institution such as a government collects taxes from the shop.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-05-120567
Since the fiscal information stored in the memory is utilized as the information used to determine the exact state of transactions (accounting) in the shop as described above, the fiscal information stored in the memory needs to be prevented from being falsified. Further, in some countries, the prevention of the falsification of the fiscal information stored in the memory is a legal requirement.